


[Podfic] To the Headsman's Axe

by Culumacilinte



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Seduction, gratuitous metaphorical imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culumacilinte/pseuds/Culumacilinte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Melkor came nigh then, and pressed himself against Mairon’s back, so that he needed to bend to speak in his ear, and his cloak of darkness drew about them. To any who might have seen, those two together were a sight of surpassing beauty. Mairon was as if a brand of gold and orange and yellow, a blazing star amid Melkor’s darkness, made the brighter and hotter by it, and the blackness in which Melkor arrayed himself seemed an endless, velvet void.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] To the Headsman's Axe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To the Headsman's Axe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/665355) by [Culumacilinte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culumacilinte/pseuds/Culumacilinte). 



Podfic is available for streaming and download [HERE](https://www.box.com/s/xkt4svtf57u91iyts3nb).


End file.
